Pokemon XYZ
by Shiponamour
Summary: Ash is going to win the league and Serena is going to become the Kalos queen will these buddies express their feelings towards each other?Is it going to happen?Lets find out in this.
1. Chapter 1

Well,Hello guys this is my first story hope you like it

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter 1:Champion and the Queen

Serena was sad,she was because she was't able to go to ash's final match against the kalos champ but it didn't let her down as she remembered the promise that she had made to ash.

Flashback

Ash "Serena .."

"Yes,ash"

"Promise me that you are going to win this time"

Serena looked up to ash and saw the seriousness in his eyes she couldn't believe this, he was actually worried about her,a person like Ash would be worried about his friend but this time it was different.

"I promise you that I am going to win this time Ash unless you promise me that you are going to become the kalos champion."

Ash smiled.

He replied "Yes I will."

"So see you after you win the Master class Serena."

He left the pokemon center.

PRESENT

Serena called all her pokemon out and said "Lets give it our best ,this time we are not going to loose to Aria."Her pokemon agreed with her.

Meanwhile

Ash fifth pokemon was out so was Diantha's but still the real battle was going to start now.

Ash took out his final pokeball and said "Its all up to you Greninja" and he threw the pokeball,Diantha took out her final pokeball and said "Come out Gardevoir lets finish this."

Both the pokemon sprang out of their pokeball , Clemont and Bonnie were tensed,they knew the capability of Ash but still Diantha will not be holding back.

Diantha ordered Gardevoir to use Moon used it and it was a direct hit asked "Greninja are you OK"

Greninja replied "Greninja" [Translation:"I am fine lets do it"]

Ash said "OK lets do it stronger stronger and much stronger."

A gallon of water covered itself around Greninja and soon it was a huge water shuriken on its back.

Ash asked Greninja to use double team with cut.

Greninja first used cut ran towards Gradevoir using double team.

Diantha touched the key stone and Gradevoir mega evolved and used Moon blast which wiped away all the Greninjas but suddenly Greninja appeared from behind and used cut on Mega Gradevoir and it was a hit.

Diantha said "We are just getting started." And she asked Mega Gradevoir to use hyper voice.A set of very high pitched voice was hit to Greninja and it fell down.

Ash cried"Greninjaaaaaaa"

Then something unexpected happened Greninja was glowing red in the part of the head and it was forming something a water shuriken?No it was rather very huge for a shuriken it was like a huge orange disc and Greninja trowed it towards Mega Gradevoir.

Diantha asked Mega Gradevoir to use reflect but Mega Gradevoir was taken aback.

The whole stadium shoke as it hit Mega Gradevoir.

Then the referee said"The match is over,Ash from Pallet town is our new champion."

Ash couldn't believe it he had finally achieved his goal.

Diantha congratulated him and registered him in the hall of fame,and asked "Do you want to take on the duties of kalos champion now or later"

Ash replied"later but soon"

Now Ash had to go and check on Serena,he somehow escaped from the press and joined Clemont and Bonnie and they dashed towards the place were the contest was going to be held.

Ash had this feeling that he had never before in his life,he thought he liked Serena but he was wrong he loved Serena.

THE END[for this chapter]

So folks hope you liked it leave some comments.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Pokemon

CHAPTER 2: Feelings over come

Ash,Clemont and Bonnie race towards the contest had just with her Delphox,Aromatisse and Vivillion and there she was that Ash was looking for,Serena,she was just um just something ash couldn't describe,beautiful,amazing,rocking,cute,pretty,she was just mind blowing.

Ash and his friends took their seats and the show began.[Sorry guys I really have no idea how to describe the contests so I am skipping it.]

End of contest voting time

Every body has voted and the result was going to be announced and both Ash and Serena were tensed,serena just closed her eyes and the announcer said "The Kalos queen is..."

"SERENA"."Congratulations Serena,Kelfiki please bring the tiara of the queen"

The Kalos queens tiara was given to Serena and photographs were taken with her team.

Serena was waiting to meet Ash,actually she was desperate to meet Ash after all she left her home just to give his hand kerchief to her surprise Ash came to her room.

Surprised by this she asked "How did you get in...?"

Ash replied "Kalos champ treatment I guess."

Serena said "Oh...OH you finally achieved your dream Ash I am so happy for you"

"Pikachu"

Serena said taking notice of the rodent pokemon on Ash's shoulder"and for you too Pikachu"she replied with a smile.

Ash was just staring at her it made Serena uneasy,Ash never did that unless he badly wanted to tell something so Serena asked"What is it Ash,something is wrong,you want to say something."

Ash was taken back from Serena he came to know that he was staring at her for a long had to cover up but he thought that this could be the right time,but still he was nervous...

Serena again asked"What happend Ash?You are really thinking hard about something."

This even made things worse Ash was looking straight at the deep blue eyes of couldn't subdue his feelings,so he started with "umm..."

Serena said "Ash you are blushing"

During all this Ash never noticed that,this just made Ash to blush even harder.

Serena was also thinking,why is Ash blushing?Could this really be that?No it cant be but I have never seen Ash this shy.

Ash built up confidence and said"Serena I want to say you something.."

Serena said blushing "Yes ash"

Ash said "Serena first I met you at Pallet town when we were kids you were hurt and I helped you,then I met you at kalos when you came all the way from Vaniville Town to Santalune City to just return my hand kerchief, then I invited you to come with me to my journey we' have gone through many adventures and even you found your dream and you achieved your dream this maybe goodbye but I don't want to leave you because um..."

He looked up at Serena and she was blushing very hard and tears were dropping from her thought that he had pushed his luck to the he wanted to complete it even if she wouldn't accept him.

Ash finished by saying"I love you Serena."

And he started to turn around when Serena hugged him,this was the first time when Ash had hugged someone except his was very warm to hug Serena.

After some time they broke apart smiling when they heard..

Celmont and Bonnie together"CONGRATULATIONS"

They were startled as they saw Diantha and Aria smiling at them and Celemont and Bonnie giggling at them.

Serena started to tell"Guys its nothing.."But was interrupted when Ash kissed Serena on the cheek and said "There is nothing to hide."

Serena felt something grind inside her she was so damn happy.

Ash said "So guys meet my girl friend and the kalos queen Serena."

THE END

So guys did you like some comments and I will be continuing.


End file.
